


A Lantern and A Bat? Bruce Ain’t Gonna Be Happy

by Kayden_Witch_Vigilante



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hal is a good father figure, Jason and Tim are on good terms, Jason is on good-decent terms with most of the Batfam, Kayden shows up throughout, Tags will be edited, The Green Lanterns are like a family, There will be ships to come, Work In Progress, still avoids Bruce and his disapproval a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayden_Witch_Vigilante/pseuds/Kayden_Witch_Vigilante
Summary: Jason is chosen by a Green Power Ring and goes to Hal for help. The two go to Oa and Jason decides to be both a Green Lantern and the Red Hood. Bruce screams.





	A Lantern and A Bat? Bruce Ain’t Gonna Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress so if you like this, please be patient will me. This was inspired by galahadwilder and their post  
> https://galahadwilder.tumblr.com/post/168472382628/the-batfamily-and-their-lantern-rings-bruce

1:27 AM - Gotham Bay

 

It was just another night in Gotham. Which meant that there was at least two explosions, gunfire, smoke, blood, the possibility of gas, and a group of bat and bird named vigilantes running themselves ragged in order to keep the chaos and casualties to a minimum.

Jason was so focused on being able to breathe as he ran towards the building that Tim was in, that he didn’t hear Barbara shouting at him until the building to his left blew up and the force sent him backwards. ‘There are explosions now. Lovely,’ he thought as he let out a groan and a silent prayer that his helmet blocked out the dust. The helmet didn’t stop his ears from ringing though. “Oracle, a building just blew up next to me, so please, give me a moment before you shout in my ear again,” Jason said as he waved one of his hands in a vain effort to clear the smoke.

“Oh thank god,” Barbara said, “At least one of you is all right. But I need you to get going Hood. Red Robin sounds like he might be in trouble. Spoiler is on her way too, but you're closer.”

Jason groaned and managed to roll himself onto his feet, “You got it Big O.” and started running once more, ignoring the slight pain in his ribs. Grappling into the warehouse Barbara had directed him to, Jason saw Tim fighting too many goons on his own and joined the fray. Then he heard the beeping. Frantically looking around, Jason noticed one of the goons acting strange. Without a second thought Jason pushed through the goons, grabbed Tim, and grappled the two of them onto the roof.

“What the hell Hood! We had them!” Tim shouted, confusion clear when Jason took off running.

“Hurry up Red! We don’t want to be here when-!” Jason was cut off when the building exploded and sent them flying in different directions. ‘Four explosions. You have got be kidding me,’ he thought through the pain. That’s when he realized he couldn’t see or hear Tim, and couldn’t move his left leg. ‘Shit. Shit. Shit. Not again. I’m not going to let it happen again.’ Jason thought when a green light shone to his left. There, floating above him, was a green ring that had to belong to the Lantern Corp.

“Jason Todd of the planet Earth from sector 2814. For your willpower this ring has sought you out to be its wielder. Do you accept?” It asked.

Jason was very confused, but he could hear Barbara, or maybe it was Tim, and he was determined to make sure that another Robin didn’t meet the same end he did. So, he took off one of his gloves and held out his hand, “I accept.”

The ring flew onto his middle finger and Jason felt the changes immediately. He made a ball around everything on top of him and moved it. Flying into the air, Jason couldn’t help but grin, “Hey ring, where’s Red Robin?” he asked. He didn’t know it could help, but then it beeped *reading life signs* and so he followed. Making a ball around the debris, Jason soon saw an unconscious Tim and quickly pulled him out from under the rubble. Flying away just as the sirens could be heard, Jason landed on a nearby rooftop and took Tim’s communicator, only to find out that it was dead too. Flying to one of the secret entrances, Jason flew past Alfred to set Tim onto one of their medical beds. 

Alfred put a hand on Jason’s shoulder and gave him a small, but proud smile before he prepared a medical examination of Tim, “I will take care of this Master Jason. You may want to change out of that new costume and get some rest. Or, if you would rather keep it, Mister Jordan lives in Coast City and I’m sure he would be happy to know you have a power ring. I will let Barbara know that you brought Tim back and keep Master Bruce at bay no matter your decision.”

“Thanks Alfred. I think I’m gonna leave to go see Hal then. See why this ring really sought me out,” Jason said, shoulders sagging from lack of sleep and energy. “In fact, I think I’ll go over there tonight. That way I can just crash and then ask questions when I wake up.”

“Very good sir,” Alfred told him as he finished taking the supplies down and had started disinfecting Tim’s injuries. “I made some snack before coming down here, so please help yourself to them before you leave. I will tell the others what happened and what condition he is in after I am done with his wounds.” Smiling up at Jason again, Alfred added, “He should be fine because of your quick thinking. You should be proud of yourself,” before gesturing to the stairs.

Smiling tiredly, Jason nodded, “Thanks Alfred. You’re the best,” before quickly running upstairs to grab some of the snacks and the duffel bag he had in his old room that held a couple changes of clothes, some books, and a few weapons, before flying away from the manor.

~~~~~~~~~

Coast City - 2:16 AM

Hal was a decently light sleeper. Years in the military and now as a Green Lantern had made that happen for the reason that anything could happen at any moment. That said, Hal was definitely surprised when he was woken up at roughly 2 in the morning from a knock on his door. Even more surprised when he opened the door to see one of Spooky’s kids, Jason, he was pretty sure, with a duffel bag and look that said he had questions.  
“Can I come in?” Jason asked, aware of how strange the situation must seem.

“Uh,” Hal muttered, brain still process this and coming up with his own questions, “Yeah, sure. Come in and make yourself comfortable.” Letting Jason in and closing and locking the door after him, Hal went to his small kitchen and filled two glasses with water. “I gotta say, I’m surprised to see one of you bats here. Thought Spooky told all of you to stay away from us Green Lanterns.”

Jason let out a quiet chuckle at that and took a seat on one of the stools, “Yeah, B has some trouble not letting grudges get in the way of our own relations with the other members of the Justice League.” Taking a glass from Hal with a smile and a nod, Jason shifted and straightened slightly, “Actually, I have some questions that I think only you can answer.”

Hal was slightly surprised but nodded anyway and took a seat on the other stool, “All right. Not gonna lie, I’m slightly flattered by this, but also decently concerned that you didn’t go to anyone else. Including John.” Taking a drink from his glass, Hal noticed Jason quirked a smile at his comment and smiled as well. ‘At the very least,’ Hal thought, ‘If I can’t answer his questions I can try to make his trip worth it with jokes. Spooky and all of his kids need to smile more.’

“Heh, well what can I say? You and I are similar, and you were the first human Green Lantern,” Jason before he pulled his hand of his jacket pocket and placed the power ring on the table. Watching Hal’s reaction, Jason could tell he was surprised but not much else since Hal simply set his glass down and stared at the ring, so Jason told him what happened, “I was helping Red Robin with some thugs when I heard a bomb ticking. I managed to get him to the roof before it exploded, and next thing I know this ring is floating in front of me saying I was chosen to wield it. I came here hoping you might have answers as to why it would chose me.”

Hal frowned slightly and rested his chin on his hand before he picked up the ring gently. Summoning his own ring to scan the new one, Hal’s ring sent the information to him mentally, “Well, it seems the previous owner was killed by a Yellow Lantern. I’m not sure why it came back to Earth when the ring was in an entirely different sector, but I can see why it would choose you. Willpower seems to be one of your strengths, all things considered from what I’ve been told about you. That is probably one reason. I’m probably going to have a new mission soon, so you can come with me to Oa to ask the Guardians yourself, or you can stay here and I can send you what they tell me through your ring. Your choice.”

Jason was quiet after the information, the only sound was their breathing and the clinking of glass meeting the counter. It was comfortable in Hals opinion, then Jason spoke, “I think I’d like to go with you. Always good to get information directly from the source instead of through channels. That’s what Babs always told me when I learned how to hack from her.”

Hal nodded in agreement, “That’s a good piece of advice, And then you’ll decide what you want to do?” At that, Jason nodded his head. “All right then. You can stay here while I wait for Oa to call if you don’t want to go back to Bats.”

Jason smiled at that and laughed, “Thanks Hal. That would honestly be nice. How many nicknames do you have for B anyway?.”

Hal grinned at both the answer and the question. He hummed and tapped his fingers as he thought of the various nicknames he had called Batman over the years. “I have 2 that I use frequently, Spooky and Bats, but I’ve called him many things over the years. To be completely honest, I don’t remember all of them, but I believe I called him a bear or a cuddly bear at one point. Pretty sure I’ve also called him a vampire a couple times. You know, I’m just going to say a lot.”

Jason couldn’t help the full bodied and loud laugh that came from him as he put his head in his arms and struggled to breathe through his laughter. A couple moments later Hal joined in and the two simply laughed for a few minutes before Hal stood up and and put the two glasses into the sink. “All right kiddo. I don’t know about you, but I’m getting old and need to crash. The bed in the guest bedroom should have sheets on it, otherwise they’re in the closet at the top,” Hal said as he popped his back and walked towards his bedroom and gestured to the 2nd one. “Feel to use anything, nothing is really off limits.”

Jason nodded and quickly made his way towards the bedroom, “Thanks again Hal. Sleep well,” he said.

Hal gave a tired smile, “You too kid,” and the two went to their beds and fell asleep immediately.


End file.
